


The Fight For Freedom

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dragon Hybrids, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Heats, Hybrid!AU, Hybrids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Master/Slave, Slow Burn, most of these tags seem sexual but really aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:48:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In a world where humans reign higher over human-animal hybrids. Doyoung is a dragon hybrid, the rarest of them all. He's always just wanted to stay with one owner. hating having to always be returned to the adoption center after his owners are done playing with him.One day a man is looking to adopt Doyoung permanently, for the rest of his life.All he wants is to be alone, but Doyoung keeps falling for him more and more.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

This life is a living hell.   
  
In this world, 80% of the population is human, but the other 20% are hybrids. Hybrids are half human, half animal. There are hybrids that are more rare than others. The more common hybrids are animals such as cats, dogs, rabbits, any household pet. Then there are hybrids that are rare but not extremely rare such as lions, penguins, bears, any other kind of animal you would find in a human zoo. Then there are mythical hybrids, which were created on accident. A scientist fused a lizard hybrid and an eagle hybrid DNA together. These kinds of hybrids are Dragons, Unicorns, anything you can find in a fairy tale.   
  
Having wings, or rabbit ears, or a fluffy tail may sound amazing, but they're really not. Hybrids are looked down on in society, nothing but mere trophies or possessions. Hybrids are just used by the rich to show their wealth, or parents will get them as gifts for their children. They aren't treated like humans, they are treated like pets, like low lives upon society. Hybrids can't work, can't get driving licenses, certain hybrids can't take public transportation. You could spot a hybrid from a mile away, it's hard to lose a human with animal ears and a tail.

If a hybrid has an owner they are marked with a barcode, it is removed if or when they are returned. If a hybrid has an owner they can't run away. They can run but they always end up back where they started. People don't care about the life of a hybrid, they would just ignore them and move on.   
  
Let me introduce you to the main character of this story. A dragon hybrid that goes by the name of Kim Doyoung, He gets to be put on a pedestal for being "rare". Getting thrown around like he's worth nothing was sickening. His main reason for being adopted was because of his body, which was another thing he was insecure about. Since he was a dragon hybrid, he was supposed to have a strong built body. Most dragon hybrids were born that way; his body was small though, it had a little bit of a feminine shape to it. With a body like that he wasn’t intimidating at all, it was just fuel for all the sick people to adopt him more.

This life may be hell, but it can be made better with the right people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> idk where this story be going I wrote most of this at @ss a.m. and this is a revamp of a shitty x reader I wrote when I was 13
> 
> insta: dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


	2. Chapter 1

The bell rang out harshly, signalling it was time for the residents of the Hybrid Home Center to head back to their designated rooms. Most of the time people would share a room with 1 other person, residents may even get their own room if they were lucky. The center didn’t care if you got a male or female roommate. You got thrown in with whoever, no matter what gender or hybrid type you were. Doyoung shared a room with a kangaroo hybrid who had been here for almost 7 years, his name was Felix. By his looks, you could assume he was a few years younger than the dragon hybrid. Doyoung never bothered asking Felix about himself. Talking to people wasn't his strong suit, and small talk was pointless in the long run anyway. Most dragon hybrids were pretty confident and outgoing but not him.

Doyoung started to scale the tedious stairs to the second floor. making his way to room 208, his shared room with Felix. He entered the room, a heavy sigh escaping his lips. Closing the door softly, he stepped into the small enclosed space. He then set his backpack on the shanty couch that the room came with. Not much furniture was provided in the rooms -2 beds, a small dining table with chairs, and then a couch and armchair. All this was enclosed into a small space, along with another human to live in there with him. Doyoung's side of the room was pretty plain, just some gray sheets and a white comforter with a single pillow. Felix on the other hand had all sorts of things: figures on shelves, posters of some Japanese shows Doyoung didn’t recognize at all, and another poster of a girl band called 'Twice'. Felix was a huge fan of them, he never stopped talking about their music.

“Hey Doyoung-hyung, rough day?” Felix said as Doyoung retrieved his assortment of books from his trip to the library on the main floor. He then set them on the nightstand to read later.

“Just another day, people treat me like royalty because of these cursed wings.” he responded, never liking being treated like a prince. In reality, he was just another person with a soul , equal to everyone else on this planet.

A groan left his lips as he proceeded to topple onto the plain bed, worn out as always. 

“It could be worse, you could've gotten adopted by another rich bastard again.” Felix said in a slightly angered tone laced with a hint of jealousy, with another sigh escaping Doyoung's parted lips.

“I just wish that one day I could get adopted by a family, or an actual decent person who views hybrids as an equal species on this planet, that's my only request.” Felix nodded, agreeing to his mini freedom speech. 

“I wholeheartedly agree.” Felix said, ending the conversation between the two of them. 

Doyoung rummaged through his bag, grabbing his iPod from the front pouch of the backpack as well as a pair of earbuds.Unlike other hybrids, Doyoung had human ears, so he could at least listen to human music. He wouldn’t have made it far in life without music to help him.The first song eased his body almost instantly.

He nuzzled his face into the pillow he cuddled at night, letting his body relax. Being too caught up in his blissful state of rest, he didn't notice Felix sneaking next to him and taking out one of his earbuds to put into his own ear, he had to hold it in place because of his kangaroo ears. 

“Hmm, nice choice in music hyung.” He said, giving Doyoung back his single earbud in the process, Which was now covered in Felix's earwax.

“H-hey! Mind your own business!” Doyoung snapped back. Proceeding to wipe the earwax off the earbud on his leg, disgust on his face. Felix ignored him, laying on his bed and grabbing a graphic novel to occupy himself for a while.

Doyoung was surprised when he found out that Felix could read, most hybrids couldn’t due to a lack of education. Doyoung put his earbud back, listening to the soothing music while the sun set. Glancing out his window, he admired all the pretty hues of pink, orange, and purple.

Maybe he can be happy, just in this moment of time. He wished he could freeze it, just looking up at the beautiful sky as the beautiful orange sun rays faded in through his window. Maybe one day he could break through and fly away.. He wouldn't know where to go, what to do, or where he was going, it would just be euphoria. Letting the air hit his wings, letting the clouds brush through his fingers. Freedom, he just craved freedom.

“Felix I'm headed to bed, please try to be quiet.” Doyoung said, as the song he was listening to came to an end.

“Okay, I will.” Felix said, not even looking up from the book he indulged himself in. Doyoung turned on his side facing the wall, trying to drift off to sleep.

Maybe everything would be alright. He could just stay here forever with Felix and not have to worry about a thing. Nah. One day he would break free, break away from the hold of these pathetic humans. He'd fly, he'd soar, without hands holding him down, without chains confining him.

Maybe, just maybe.

He could break free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really sorry to the ppl that get hooked on this shit idk if I'm even gonna finish it :/
> 
> insta dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


	3. Chapter 2

_BANG BANG BANG_

“Huh? Who? What the heck is happening?” Doyoung slurred in his drowsy state. Felix also emerged from his bundle of blankets to see what was happening.

Doyoung slowly shuffled toward the door to see who was bothering him and Felix at 5 in the morning. It better be a good reason to bother a dragon hybrid this early. They were known for having a short temper and Doyoung was no exception.

He stormed over to the door, drowsiness replaced by anger. He swung open the door, ready to yell on who was on the receiving end. But his mouth clamped shut as his eyes landed on one of the security workers Felix was close with. Doyoung read the gold-plated name tag that said 'Officer Park.’ He wasn't human; in fact, he was a hybrid just like everyone else here. He was a bunny hybrid, a rather surprising fact considering most security jobs went to predator hybrids.. Being a bunny hybrid had its perks, however; his soft looks instantly lowered Doyoung’s guard.. Felix always said he was close with Jisung, so Doyoung decided to trust him, for the time being. 

“Doyoung, I presume?” Damn, his voice was so cute.“Someone has adopted you online, they are here to pick you up. I don’t want any trouble.” He said, voice becoming even softer and more non-threatening, which Doyoung didn't think was possible. 

Well, what Felix said about him was true, he was quite kind. Doyoung didn't want to go through another snobby owner who would ditch him the moment they were fed up with him. Fighting back wasn't a wise choice either, but it would all pass in good time. Then he could come back and live with Felix and life will resume like nothing happened.

“Okay.” Doyoung let out with a heavy sigh of defeat, anger in turn replaced by apathy. “Just let me pack my things and get ready.” 

Doyoung didn’t own much due to all the moving, so there wasn’t much to pack. He grabbed his suitcase of the few changes of clothes he had, and of course the heat suppressants.

Jisung kindly tapped Doyoung's shoulder to get his attention. Even though the bunny hybrid was slightly taller than him, Doyoung was pretty sure he was only 18 years old.

“I have a picture of your new owner, do you want it?” He said, trying not to offend Doyoung or aggravate him.

“Sure. I guess I'll see who I’m escorting for the next week.” Doyoung retorted back in a cold tone. The look on Jisung’s face made him regret it immediately..

Doyoung looked out of the corner of his eye to see Felix just glancing down with a look of despair mixed with loneliness. Pushing the thoughts of a potentially hurt Felix aside, he took the photo from the bunny security guard. Glancing at the small Polaroid photo, he was shocked from what he saw.

* * *

As Jisung escorted Doyoung through the halls of rooms to the main office, where the people fill out paperwork to potentially adopt a new hybrid. He walked behind Jisung, suitcase in tow with his trusty iPod in the pocket of the worn jacket while he held his tiny box of belongings under his arm.

As they arrived at the office with over the top large doors, Jisung held the door open as Doyoung entered the office. Of course the headmaster was sitting in his oversized chair, and sitting in one of the chairs across from the headmaster was Doyoung's new owner. He looked pretty similar to the picture he received from Jisung, but in some way better than what he saw in the picture.

_"Doyoung this isn't like you, he may look good but he's just like the others."_ He thought to himself, he was brought out of his thoughts when the headmaster cleared his throat.

“Doyoung, please take a seat,” the headmaster said in his usual demanding voice. The headmaster was an interesting individual, to say the least. None of the residents knew his actual name, everyone just called him ‘the headmaster’. He looked like an older businessman, but he sure didn't act like it. And frankly, Doyoung thought he was a stuck up piece of shit. He'd never say that to the face of the headmaster, or he'd lose his head.

“Okay.” Doyoung said in a blank tone, trying not to be rude to the headmaster or his new owner. He took his spot awkwardly next to the new owner and across from the headmaster.

“So as you know Doyoung, you've been adopted by this lovely gentleman here. Please introduce yourself to him, he's quite shy and cold as you can see. Not like the other extroverted dragon hybrids.” The headmaster said, Doyoung sat there awkwardly trying to keep his composure, trying not to make a bad impression on the person who is adopting him. The person sitting next to him extended out his hand and put on a good smile.

“Nice to meet you Doyoung, my name's Jung Jaehyun, Well most people just call me Jaehyun.” He said rather enthusiastically. The man, now known as Jaehyun, didn't look like any owner Doyoung has ever had. Usually they're lonely, rich, old men that come and go, but Jaehyun was different. He was wearing a simple t-shirt with some design on the front with ripped black jeans. On top of his head was a black baseball cap that looked rather worn out, his hair was a tame autumn brown, but Doyoung was pretty sure it was dyed. 

Jaehyun looked like a genuinely nice person, he didn't seem like the kind that would sleep with a dragon hybrid. Doyoung shook his hand then he turned his attention back to the headmaster.

_"Why would he want to adopt me?"_ Doyoung thought, _"Didn't he know I was rare? Doesn't he know how much a dragon hybrid cost let alone the expenses of taking care of one? Maybe he doesn't know what he's getting into."_

While Doyoung was lost in his thoughts, the headmaster and Jae Mc-something had already finished filling out all the paperwork and settling all the payments. Doyoung already forgot his new master's name - he didn't bother to remember anyhow.

“Well Doyoung, you're free to go with your new owner.” the headmaster said as he grabbed the paperwork and put it into a folder, Writing my name on it and putting it aside.

”You can go see the main office about getting your barcode Doyoung, make sure he doesn't run off” The headmaster muttered that last part to Jaehyun, he proceeded to nod in agreement.

As Doyoung walked out of the headmaster's office, he saw a worried Felix run up to him at full speed. Since Felix was a kangaroo hybrid he was fast, so fast he tripped on his own feet in front of Doyoung. Nonetheless he shot up off the ground with plenty of energy like nothing happened.

“Are you okay? Where are you going? Why do you have all your stuff with you? Wait who is this?” Felix was shooting questions at him left and right and it was too much to handle at once.

“Felix I've been adopted again.” Doyoung said, trying to keep his composure. Felix just hugged him really tight. 

“F-Felix I can't b-breathe.” Doyoung huffed, trying to push him off. His dragon tail flicked back and forth in slight irritation.

“Oh, sorry.” Felix said while dropping Doyoung out of his arms.

“I'm going to miss you Doyoung,” Felix said. And then, to Jaehyun, “please take care of him sir.”Jaehyun just nodded and tapped Doyoung on the shoulder to signal that it was time to leave.

After getting the barcode on his neck showing that Doyoung was now adopted, he and Jaehyun started walking out the front entrance. 

“Write to me, okay Doyoung!” Felix shouted before he left the entrance out to the parking lot. He really hoped he could come back to see Felix, maybe this owner wasn't just a rich prick who saw Doyoung as a prostitute with wings.

He just wanted to keep this one, but he wasn't getting his hopes up.

Not this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> stop calling me a furry istg I'm not a furry for writing this
> 
> insta dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


	4. Interlude: Felix's backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to write some felix backstory idk if this will come back later

_ -5 years ago- _

_ Exhausted was an understatement of what Felix was feeling. _

_ Beyond exhausted to a whole new level of tired and worn out. Lying on the dance floor as the song ended, he slowly got up to retrieve some water which was kept in a mini fridge off to the side. He knew perfectly well that kangaroo hybrids were supposed to have a high stamina, but this was outrageous. As soon as he retrieved the cold drink from the fridge, he practically ripped off the cap and chugged the whole water bottle in one giant gulp. Finishing it, he crushed the water bottle and proceeded to toss it in the nearest waste bin. _

_ Felix dreamed of becoming a professional dancer, and a hybrid one at that. He'd been training day after day to build up his stamina, wanting to have enough power and emotion for any performances. He's never let go of this dream, not even for a second would he lose his grip on it. Distracted by his own thoughts, he didn't notice the other hybrid he lived entering the room. At a young age, a pop star had adopted Felix. She traveled often and rarely visited home, so she got hybrids to help protect her home while she was away on tours or international travel. She also allowed Felix to use her home’s built in dance studio.  _

_ He noticed his roommate in the doorway of the dance studio, concern on his face as he stared at Felix.  _

_ “You okay mate? I heard a loud thump so I came to check on you.” This was the other hybrid that lived with Felix, a koala hybrid called Chris. Chris had been raised in Australia for most of his life until he was transported away from his home country and family.  _

_ “I'm okay.” Felix responded blankly, eyes glued to the floor. Chris gave him an unconvinced glance but shrugged it off nonetheless, leaving out of the room and closing the door on his way out leaving Felix alone once again in the cold dance room. _

_ Felix figured it was time to call it a day for practice and retire for the night. Exiting the dance room, he walked through the large and grand yet desolate and quiet house. On his way he saw that Chris had fallen asleep on the couch again. Felix just grabbed the blanket off the top of the couch and draped it over Chris's sleeping body, then walked over down the hall to his bedroom which was right next to Chris's room. Opening the door and then closing it right behind him, he plopped down on the bed. A loud sigh left his lips as he relaxed into the comforter and soft pillows that littered his bed.  _

_ "One day maybe, one day hybrids can be treated as equals and not like some scum on this planet." Felix thought to himself. Bored and somewhat saddened from his thoughts, he pulled out his phone to play some music to calm his nerves. Of course most hybrids didn't have phones, most owners couldn't give two shits about what they wanted. Felix's owner on the other hand had given both him and Chris a phone so they could contact her in case of emergency.  _

_ Nonetheless as Felix was just about to get some well deserved rest, he heard a knock at the front door and then footsteps. Felix slowly got up and headed from his room to the main entrance, which wasn't too far away. As soon as he entered, a loud scream rang through his ears. _

_ “AMBER!!!!!” Chris screeched at a volume that Felix was sure that could be heard all the way to China. _

_ Amber Liu was the owner Felix and Chris, the first and only owner Felix ever had. Chris already had Amber in the death grip he liked to call a hug. Felix grabbed all her suitcases and was ready to bring them up to her room on the 3rd floor.  _

_ “Aww, I missed you guys!” Amber said, letting go of Chris, well more like prying off of her body. _

_ “I thought you didn't get back from your tour until next month.” Felix said.  _

_ “My managers said I needed a break since I haven't had one in so long, so I'm here to hang out with you guys until I leave next week!” Amber exclaimed.  _

_ “You have to leave agaaaaaaaaain?” Chris whined, but Amber just ruffled his hair with her hand. Even though Amber was shorter than both hybrids, she liked treating them like children which was comforting in a way. It was a lot better to be treated like a child rather than a lowlife. “Oh yes I brought you guys back gifts!” Amber said, her tone laced with excitement. . Chris was already bouncing up and down in anticipation of what his gift could be. Amber opened up one of her many suitcases and handed a giant box to Chris, then a smaller wrapped one to Felix. Chris had received a giant box of designer clothes. definitely needed some, too - he mostly wore pajamas thanks to his excessive sleeping habits. Felix unwrapped his gift to reveal a brand new pair of Beats headphones. He'd been looking at getting these for the longest time, Amber had gone out of her way to get them despite how expensive they were. _

_ “I just wanted to let you two know you mean a lot to me, I'm just so happy to have you guys around,” Amber said, beginning to get emotional.  _

_ “We love having you around, you're the best owner a hybrid could wish for,” Felix said. Chris nodded enthusiastically in agreement. Amber glanced between the two and smiled.. _

_ “Just remember that I never consider you guys low lives, you're just as important as any human on Earth.” Amber said while Chris already had her in one of his signature ‘hugs’ once again.  _

_ “Now come on, let's get some popcorn started and watch a movie together.” Amber said patting Chris's back, signalling for him to leg go. _

_ “I've got it!” Felix said enthusiastically while running to his room to put away his new headphones and then towards the kitchen. “Chris, would you take my stuff up to my room please?” Amber asked. Chris grabbed the suitcases one by one, bringing them all up to the room. When he got back, Felix was already on the couch with a giant bowl of popcorn ready to watch a movie. Amber sat right in between Felix and Chris, and grabbed the remote off the coffee table _

_ After about 10 minutes of back and forth arguments of what movie to watch, Everyone decided on a good superhero classic: ‘Guardians of the Galaxy’. Halfway through the movie Chris fell asleep (no surprise there). It felt so comforting to have Amber by Felix's side, he didn't want this moment to end. _

_ The week went by in a flash, soon enough Amber was packing to leave for another long trip.  _

_ “Do you guys want anything while I'm traveling? I can bring back anything.” Amber said.  _

_ “I don't really need anything.” Chris replied. Felix, on the other hand, was debating what to ask for. _

_ “Bring me back a Calla Lily.” Felix suddenly blurted out, he always loved the flower and the meaning behind them. Maybe if he had her retrieve the flower for him, she would finally understand his true feelings for her.  _

_ “No problem,” Amber said with a soft smile. The beeping of a car signalled Amber to take her leave. She gave hugs to both Felix and Chris before saying her final goodbyes and leaving to get in the car. _

_ What they didn't know was that was the last time they would ever say a word to their beloved guardian. _

* * *

_ It had been about 6 weeks since Amber left. She said she would call them every week, but she hadn’t called in the last 3 weeks and it was starting to worry Felix. He wasn't the type to worry about these kinds of things, he knew she was busy but that didn't stop him from worrying. _

_ ‘KNOCK KNOCK’ _

_ Felix sprang up from his spot on the couch and ran to the front door. surprised by who was on the other side. A well dressed officer held out some sort of letter.  _

_ “Are you the hybrid of Amber J. Liu?” The officer asked. Felix replied with a nod, worry washing over him as his heart rate started to pick up the pace. This man wasn't about to give him good news. _

_ “I have some unfortunate news for you, your owner was assassinated in her hotel room. The authorities have captured the criminal but while investigating we found this.” Felix froze, the officer held out the letter with his name written on it. With a shaking hand he grabbed the letter from the officer, then thanked him for telling Felix this information and proceeded to shut the door.  _

_ Felix’s heart shattered into a million pieces as he collapsed, leaning on the door for support. Echoing sobs were the only thing heard in the empty house, tear after tear falling from his eyes. He slowly lifted his head from his knees that he cried into, fumbling with the letter trying to open it up. He unfolded the piece of paper inside, starting to read the contents. _

_ ‘My dearest Felix, _

_ By the time you're reading this, I will no longer be here on this Earth. It was never my intentions to leave you or hurt you this way, I loved you with all my heart. But there are people who don't want me to live because I treated hybrids with respect. Please don't hate yourself over this, one day we'll see each other again. Never think of yourself as anything lower than a perfect person who deserves love just as much as anyone else does. You were my life, my hope, and my everything. I know Chris will be very upset at this news but please be persistent in life and never stop being yourself, _

_ I'll never forget you guys. _

_ -Amber L’ _

_ As Felix read the last of the letter his heart sank. He couldn't feel anything, only the sadness and realization looming over him. Looking in the envelope he saw another piece of paper, reluctantly he reached in the envelope to grab it. As soon as he saw what it was, tears started to well in his eyes once more. _

_ It was a beautiful watercolor painting of a Calla Lily. _

* * *

It's been 5 years since then.  As Felix sat on his bed at the Hybrid Home Center, a small drawing clutched in his hands, dreaded memories flowed back to him like a tsunami. He always had tried to forget, but he always kept the drawing with him. He considered throwing it away at one point, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, Amber wouldn't want him to. He hasn't seen Chris in about 5 years either, when they had to be brought back to hybrid jail they were transferred to separate buildings because of hybrid overpopulation in Seoul.

He wanted to forget. Wanted to forget all the memories, all the emotions he felt, all the love and joy Amber brought him.

But he couldn't.

Felix just couldn't bring himself to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuh the only chapter of this I like so far yeeeeeeeeee  
> does everyone even read my shit notes lmao
> 
> insta: dino_119_
> 
> discord server https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


	5. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> what's happening with this story?¿? it's just existing idk anymore

Doyoung was lamenting in his head of how he wanted to stay with Felix as he was walking through the parking lot. However, there was another pressing matter on his mind at the moment.

He couldn't remember his owner's name.

Doyoung would probably forget anyway, but this was gonna make him look super bad in front of his owner.

Was Doyoung starting to care about him? He would never care about an owner in a million years.

Would he?

“Do you need help with your stuff?” A kind voice snapped Doyoung from his thoughts, it was the man in question, his new owner. 

“Oh, sure.” Doyoung mumbled back, barely audible, giving him his suitcase to carry. Doyoung was still so shy around him yet didn't know why, he could barely keep eye contact for 10 seconds without getting flustered. Yet he was always like that with new people, it was no different with him.

Right?

Without realizing it, they arrived at his car, his owner began to fish his car keys from his pocket. Once finding the object in question, he pressed the unlock button, making a loud beep sound blare through the parking lot. I glanced at the car to see something I wasn't expecting, a really nice fire red Ferrari, his eyes widened as he whipped his head back to meet his owner's brown eyes.

All the dots were now connecting, Doyoung just now realized all of this, what an idiot he was. Doyoung was only fluent in korean and couldn't read English well. Hybrids aren't given a good education, but he just now realized the design on his owner’s white shirt.

It was fucking Gucci. 

From what Doyoung has heard from other hybrids, just buying a small handbag is about how much a month of rent is for a nice apartment. He sure as hell didn't want to know how much that shirt cost. Doyoung looked back down to the ground not wanting to make eye contact and hurriedly walked to the expensive car, his new owner following behind him. 

He knew that this owner was just like the rest, rich and bored. He shouldn't have got his hopes up for them only to be crushed like the leaves in autumn.

Doyoung sped walked over to the passenger seat and swung the door open, he made sure not to hit the car next to him. Sitting down in the expensive yet sleek and well designed car, he started to take it all in. Until the sound of a door closing and the loud engine starting up startled the dragon hybrid. The car ride began silently and Doyoung didn’t want to be the one to initiate conversation.   
  


“So, what's the facility like?” Doyoung’s new owner asked. Although his name had completely left Doyoung's mind, he didn't bother to remember.

“Not great,” Doyoung replied flatly. “I always call it hybrid jail.” That comment seemed to get a reaction out of his owner, he chuckled softly and focused back on driving. Doyoung thought his laugh was melodic and beautiful. He quickly ended that train of thought, unwilling to become attached to this new owner .

  
  


The silence started once again, Doyoung was pretty sure you could hear crickets from somewhere in the back. He absolutely hated the silence.At least when he was with Felix that boy never stopped talking about anything.

* * *

After what felt like an eternity (probably only about 15 minutes of driving), the car finally pulled up into the parking garage of what Doyoung assumed was for his owner's apartment complex.

_ "This must be the living place of Mr. 'I'm so rich I drive a Ferrari and wear Gucci'."  _ Doyoung thought to himself. He only called Jaehyun that because he didn't remember his name, and was too awkward to ask him.

  
  


As Doyoung was lost in thought, Jaehyun pulled the keys out of the ignition and started to leave the car.

“Wait!” the words left Doyoung's lips before he could comprehend what he was doing. Jaehyun turned his head to look at him, awaiting what Doyoung was going to ask him.

_ "Oh dear lord what have I done."  _ Doyoung thought to himself.

“Um… this is going to be weird but what's your name again..?” Jaehyun gave Doyoung a confused look at first, but a smirk appeared on his lips.

_ "Great, now he's going to think I'm a jerk for forgetting his name!"  _ Doyoung screamed internally. This was definitely going to leave a bad impression, but did he really care? Why did he ask for his name again in the first place? 

“It's Jaehyun, try not to forget it this time okay?” he said with a playful smile and a chuckle in his voice.

“Now come on we need to get your stuff out of the back.” Jaehyun said, then proceeded to exit the car. 

Doyoung noticed, as someone who has lived among rich cocky bastards his whole life, Jaehyun didn't seem like one of them. He hadn't used any degrading terms, or treated Doyoung like anyone who adopted him before.

_ 'Doyoung you're letting your guard down, He's just like everyone else who's adopted you, he'll just use you and return you like nothing happened.'  _ he thought to himself, as he got out of the car and grabbed his stuff from Jaehyun. Doyoung let him lead the way, which was to an elevator to the apartments and out of the garage.

_ "Maybe… he's different."  _ Doyoung thought, as the elevator started going up. He was staring at Jaehyun, whose eyes were fixed to the counting numbers above the elevator door.

_ "Maybe he's better than them."  _ Jaehyun looked to meet his eyes, Doyoung didn't expect it and darted his head down, now staring at the floor.

"No it's not possible, they're all just the same and nothing ever changes, after a week you'll just be returned." Doyoung's doubts kept invading his head, he wanted to give in and believe what they were saying. Believe that he can return to Felix, and to the center, back to the life he wanted.

That was the life he wanted, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me just vibing and having no idea where tf this story is going 〜(꒪-꒪)〜
> 
> insta: dino_119_
> 
> discord server: https://discord.gg/AzheJkY


End file.
